Nightmare
by camicam111
Summary: Fleur Delacour wakes up from a horrifying dream into a familiar reality. Bill anf Fleur One-shot. Fluff! Rated T for safety. DISCLAIMER I do not own any of these characters, or the story. But I love J.K.Rowling!


**Nightmare**

_I skidded to a halt, gasping out of breath. My shirt was drenched with sweat, my ponytail lopsided and my hands cold and clammy as they clutched my wand harder than ever. Usually this would bother me, but not now._

_I spun around frantically looking for any sign of pursuit. I saw nothing, no one behind me, but there had to be something … or someone. I shivered and wiped my sweaty forehead, which was pulsing uncomfortably._

_I jogged on, exhausted and petrified. I couldn't see my feet, let alone anything but the hedge walls, a constant pathway continuing on and on and on… The walls of the hedge were impossibly tall. Only a giant could see over them. If only Madame Maxime were here…_

_The pathway continued forward in a collinear fashion. It was shrinking slightly, as if it would get smaller and smaller until it would crush me flat. I picked up pace. Soon I reached a fork in the path. Left, right or on? I stood dumbfounded, pondering._

_Suddenly an alarming sound broke the silence. A deep exclamation of surprise followed by a howl of pain came from the right passage. I sprinted forward. The sound was frighteningly familiar, though it shouldn't be there, not here, anywhere but here…_

_The deep voice yelled out again, but the sound was somehow chocked off. I was gasping for air, but I couldn't stop running, I wouldn't stop running. Tears spilled out of my eyes as I spluttered, desperately trying to find the voice. _

_I finally caught up with the voice. I ducked left, into another pathway and screamed._

_Bill._

"Fleur?" Bill whispered taking me into his arms, cradling me. "Are you all right sweetheart?"

I realized I was shaking violently, hysterical sobs breaking through my chest. "Fleur!" he said, louder, alarmed now. "What's wrong?" He wiped the tears from my hot cheeks with frantic fingers, but others followed.

So Bill was alright. A rush of relief cut through me like fire, followed by the memory. All I could see was the memory, the beautiful yet suffering face of my love. I trembled beyond logical thought, sobbing uncontrollably.

I knew I should stop crying. Bill was terrified, frantic and panicky. I knew that even with my eyes closed. He was _so_ worried, acute to the point of pain. His fingers trembled as he kept stroking my face, soothing and shushing me.

"It's ok, honey, you're fine. I'm here." He chanted as he rocked me back and forth, a little too fast to sooth: "Did you have a nightmare? It's not real, honey, you're fine. I'm here" I nodded my head frantically, trying to answer.

My sobbing slowly stopped. My breathing eased and my trembling ceased, except for the silent sobs that sent tremors down my spine. I finally opened my eyes. Bill was still cradling me, his brilliant blue eyes filled with concern. I gave him a small, but painful smile, and he sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry" I whispered almost unintelligibly as a snuggled into his chest. Bill sighed and buried his face in my hair, his breath slightly uneven. "You okay?" he asked kissing my head. "I suppose so…" I trailed off, smelling his sweet scent. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" Bill asked, looking into my eyes, still concerned. "I don't think I can…" I said trailing off again.

Bill studied my face for a while, then took a deep breath and asked roughly:" Do you want to tell me about it?" He was right. I had to gee this off my chest. I took a deep breath and started telling him:" I was in the maze, of the third task of the triwizard tournament. I was panicky and claustrophobic. You remember I told you that my claustrophobia came from the maze…" He nodded and beckoned me to continue. "I came to a fork in the path and I stood there for a moment. Then I…I heard the sound…" I trailed off again, closing my eyes, escaping the pain.

"A sound?" Bill asked softly, urging me to continue, while acknowledging the fact that this sound troubled me. "I heard a sound of pain, your shriek of pain…and I, I…" I broke off again, a single tear running down my cheek. Bill kissed the tear away. He took my hand in his and pulled my chin up so I had to look him in the eyes. "You came to save me. Didn't you?" he asked softly inching his face closer to mine. I nodded and sighed, happy that he understood. "You have saved me, Fleur", he whispered.

"Je t'aime" I murmured in my native tongue. "Je t'aime aussi", Bill whispered in a silly French accent, his voice rough with emotion. He closed the gasp between us and pressed his lips to mine softly, magically. His kiss was the most beautiful magic in the world.


End file.
